


In a Different Clothing Style

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash, a capella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reid picked uncomfortably at the suit jacket he'd been forced into, idly wondering if they'd be wearing them every time they performed.  If so he was going to need to do something about the fit of it, or it would drive him crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're always bad the first time," came a familiar voice behind him, and his head snapped up and around to look at the dark-haired male who looked far more comfortable in a pair of white-washed jeans and dark blue hoodie with "TDT" in nice silver lettering.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title (sorta) says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Different Clothing Style

**Author's Note:**

> And here's yet another **fic preview**! I'm hoping to catch up and keep caught up over this trip if I'm able. No guarantees, though. ;~;
> 
> As per usual, I'm pushing the limits with the prompt. You know me. I'm also backdating this one, and it may be my shortest one yet. Definitely gonna be a one-shot if posted, though I may be willing to do a series for it should I have ideas after it's done.
> 
> Ah, well, hope you guys enjoy.

Reid picked uncomfortably at the suit jacket he'd been forced into, idly wondering if they'd be wearing them every time they performed.  If so he was going to need to do something about the fit of it, or it would drive him crazy.

"They're always bad the first time," came a familiar voice behind him, and his head snapped up and around to look at the dark-haired male who looked far more comfortable in a pair of white-washed jeans and dark blue hoodie with "TDT" in nice silver lettering.  He was stunned when Hotch reached out and urged him to turn, and in his shock he allowed it.  The older male gently tugged on the jacket in several places, and Reid couldn't do much but stare at him in confusion.  "Tell Dave you need the shoulders to be widened and the side seam for the torso at the juncture of the arms to be lowered.  Everywhere else seems fine."

Reid could barely manage to nod, his words stuck in his throat as Hotch offered him a smile.  "I'll do that."  After a short pause, he remembered to add, "Thank you."  And then his brain finally caught up and prompted him to ask, "Who's Dave?"

Hotch brought a hand up to his mouth to hide what Reid was sure was a chuckle.  "David Rossi."

Hazel eyes widened as the apparent familiarity between the two students struck him.  "Oh.  You two are close friends, then?"

"Dave is actually my roommate," Hotch admitted.  "He has been since our first year at uni.  We were chosen by the opposing A Capella groups, and there was some petty rivalry between them.  We played along in public if we had to, but now that we lead them, we've decided to try and make it more friendly.  A few seem to be on board with us, but there are more who have personal vendettas, and it's causing more drama than we expected."

Reid frowned and shook his head.  "Some people will oppose change at every turn in their lives.  At least with friendly competition you still manage to have fun.  What good is a group like this if you don't enjoy it because you're caught up in paltry rivalries?"

Hotch's lips curved once more, this time exposing teeth, and Reid felt his heart skip a beat before it started pounding.  No one should be allowed to have such a devastating smile.  "If we could get more people with that mindset, perhaps we'll manage to change things in small steps."  Hotch's gaze suddenly shot to the side, and his smile altered into something more polite than friendly.  "I should go.  If any of them give you a hard time, feel free to say I was mocking your coat."

"But that would be a lie," Reid murmured in confusion, his brows furrowing.

"Yes, it would.  But better they think badly of me than of you," Hotch replied.  "Good luck today, Reid."

The older male was gone before he could even reply.


End file.
